They're Not Real
by hobbleit
Summary: Written for the challenge at sn.tv, a story containing a vampire. Dean tells Sam a story


**A/N: I wrote this for the fic challenge at sn.tv. It's not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters**

They're Not Real by hobbleit

"Dean, tell me a story."

"A story about what?" Dean asked his nine year old brother. Their father had been gone for a few days now and they were both very bored with waiting for him to return. They had been sitting watching television; some crap movie Dean had no interest in and if he was perfectly honest, he was glad of the distraction his little brother had provided.

"I dunno; anything. I don't mind," was Sam's reply.

"Okay, let me think about it for a minute," Dean pondered before he decided on the perfect story to tell him. He stood up and turned the television off before turning the light out and joining Sam on the couch. "I heard something very interesting at school the other day," he started.

"You mean you went to school?" Sam laughed but Dean just gave him a glare. "What about?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's look; wanting to know what the story was about.

"I heard about this girl who used to live here in town and she met this guy and she thought he was the best looking guy she had ever seen but he had a secret."

"What was it?"

"Just wait, I'll get to it," Dean scolded his brother for interrupting him before continuing with the story. "They say she met him at the pier when she and some friends were at the fair one evening during the summer. It was just starting to get dark out and a little bit cold but she had forgotten her jacket. Just as she was complaining to her friends about how cold she was, he appeared and offered her his coat. Now, she just thought he was being nice but he had other things on his mind."

"Ooh, what was he thinking?"

"He was thinking that she would make a nice meal, because what she didn't know was that this guy was a vampire."

"But vampires don't exist, dad said so."

"Do you wanna hear this story or not? Because I could stop if you want me to," Dean threatened.

"No, keep going. I wanna know what happens," Sam quickly told him, wanting Dean to carry on with the story.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah; he offered her his coat and then he spent the rest of the night with her, winning her stuffed animals and buying her food before he offered to drive her home. She thought why not? He's a nice guy but instead of driving her to her house he takes her to this quiet, secluded spot where no-one would ever find them. She just thinks he wants to make out, because she's a teenage girl and he's hot and at first that's how it starts out but then he moves down to her neck and bites her with his fangs.

"The girl screams and gets out of the car but the vampire follows her," Dean continued, seeing that Sam was riveted by what he was saying. "She runs away as fast as she can and she thinks that she's outrunning her but he's just toying with her. He's enjoying the thrill of the chase, he can feel the beating of her heart and it just makes him want her more. Once he begins to feel her tire he stops playing and quickly catches her."

"What happened to her?"

"He killed her," Dean told him. "He threw her to the ground before digging his fangs into her neck. She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. She tried to scratch him with her fingernails so he would let her go but it had no effect on him; in fact he seemed to enjoy it. She could feel herself dying, her heartbeat was slowing down and she lost the will to struggle any longer. When she was dead he dumped her body and just left before the sun came up. It was three days before she was found and to this day they still don't know who it was that killed her."

"They don't think vampire."

"No, why would they? But I heard that this vampire is still around somewhere; preying on young women, taking them to the same secluded spot and draining her blood."

"That story wasn't very scary," Sam told Dean once he had finished.

"Hey, you didn't ask for scary, you just wanted a story; it's not my fault you weren't specific about the genre. Anyway why would it be scary? It's not like Vampires are real."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Present_

Dean yelled as a vampire hurled him into a wall, sending him crashing to the floor. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch," he cried as he stood up and hurried as the vampire turned his attention to Sam. The vampire grabbed Sam and tried to bite him so Dean grabbed hold of the bloodsucker and pulled him off. Picking up the machete he had dropped when he had been thrown; Dean made short work of the vampire, slicing it's head off which rolled to the ground.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You remember that time when vampires were extinct?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why can't we go back to those simple days?" Dean laughed as Sam helped him dispose of the body.


End file.
